


Except, There Was A Chance

by Cap2theDark



Series: Darkness There, and Nothing More [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Things were not going the way she had planned.  That had never stopped her before.And Hufflepuffs were particularly good finders.
Relationships: LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Darkness There, and Nothing More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. The Morning

She woke up late. _Not a great start._ She had some last-minute details that she had thought over last night that she wanted to take care of. Perry shook her shoulder fully awake "Come on, Laura. We're going to be leaving soon. I do hope you aren't planning on saying goodbye to us in your pajamas."

She sprung up, an uncharacteristic ' _Shit_ ' escaped her.

Perry tutted but said no more, turning back to likely triple check that she had everything she needed.

The blond slipped out of bed and opened the trunk at the end of her bed. _Should she just wear her school clothes or the few outside outfits she had brought along? She should have picked out something last night instead of staying up late and plotting out her date/definitelynotadate_. Their other flatmates had already taken their things and were absent from the room. Laura stripped freely. She settled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with some printed owls on it. She bit her lip. _Way too on the nose_. As Perry's tapping foot was reminding her, she did not have a lot of time.

Regardless of the time, spirited away to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Excitement filled her. She had not seen Carmilla since they had gotten up quietly and spilt off from each other at the Great Hall after the snowball fight. She had hoped to see her at dinner, but she was absent. Missing from the Owlery as well. She did not think too much about it. She had taken it as an opportunity to set up a blanket and cups as well as speaking with a few House Elves to set up a favor.

She had perhaps been an hour or two late getting back into the dorms, but no one seemed to notice or mind too much. She'd just have to have some breakfast and say goodbye to her friends quickly at the station to make her way back in time to ensure her plans had come together correctly. She opened up her bathroom beg, found a small vial and drank it down in one shot.

_It was definitely not a date._

Even if maybe, she wanted it to be.

Her smile was just too bright to be ignored by Perry as they started for the stairs. Laura helped her out with one of her cases "Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself here, Laura? You seem off?"

She hefted the case down the stairs before the weight was released with a levitation charm from the redhead. She chuckled, "Oops, yea!" She felt around her pockets, ensuring that her wand was on her. She tucked it in the front pocket of her sweatshirt "Nope, I got homework. The field is going to be open, no matches going on." She quietly admitted. Rather admit to one reason for her smile than another. _It wasn't a lie_.

The worry on Perry's face increased tenfold. The concentration on her spell faltered slightly. She nearly tripped over her own case "Are you sure that is a good idea? No one will even be here to see you if something happens.."

She helped her stabilize her footing "I have my potions. I won't go too high or too fast. I know my limits. Just a few, nice, calming flights."

She nodded, looping her nonwand arm around her Hufflepuff bunkmate, "I know you know. I'm not even gone yet, but I'll miss you, sweetie."

"I'll miss you too!" She returned the grasp with her own arm looped around her "And I'll write you and the guys. And did I tell you? I got approval from Professor Flitwick. I'll be able to see the game with you guys. If you don't mind coming to grab me at King's Cross."

"I just heard!" Lafontaine ambushed the two Hufflepuff girls just outside the porthole. They put an arm over both their shoulders "That's great news."

"How will you be able to come back to Hogwarts afterward? Will there be another train?" Perry gave Laf a quick peck on the cheek. 

It would be cuter if it was not happening mere inches from her face "Guh. Gross." Laura wriggled out from under their hold.

Perry giggled behind a hand, "Sorry, Laura, all in the spirit." She pointed up to mistletoe that they had been shoved under by the force of Laf's bum rush.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, breakfast and to the train!"

"No time for that frosh. You slept through." They rifled through their pocket and produce a napkin wrapped tart "But I saved you something while she went to wake you."

"Wow, is it really that late?" Laura took the treat as they joined with the sea of students making their way outside. The brightness of the horizon had her concerned. _Was it nearly noon?_ It was hard to tell with the sky mostly shaded by clouds. No snowfall, but plenty was on the ground. She absently ate her tart and thought aloud between crumbles, "What time is it?" She had not precisely discussed a time for her and Carmilla to meet, but she should get back as soon as she could. She just did not want to seem _too eager_ to ditch her friends.

"Just past 10:30. We didn't let you sleep in too long." The curly redhead captured LaFontaine, wrapped one arm around them.

They scoffed, "Speak for yourself. I would've woken frosh up myself if I could get into the Hufflepuff dorms. I just can't get the drums right. And my mom would kill me if I came home smelling like vinegar."

The couple's voices trailed off in her ears as Laf guided them towards the cart that Danny and Kirsch had claimed. The Threstrals that pulled the wagons to Hogsmeade always gave her pause. They were beautiful creatures and nightmarish. It was a mixed bag for her. To be reminded that she could only see them because she had watched someone die. And to be reminded that they had saved her life in a way.

She averted her gaze when she felt Danny's arm on her elbow, lifted her up into the carriage. Kirsch caught took Perry's luggage to stow them away in the back, "Good morning, you look like you just rolled out of bed." The much taller girl brushed some crumbs off her cheek, "Glad you could make it." 

"Yea, me too." She shifted into the carriage opposite Danny while the others stow away their belongings. She glanced up, out the window. She looked up the spiraling towers of the castle, trying to see if she could spot a hint of wavy black hair in the window. Before she could confirm or deny the existence of it, Danny stole her attention.

"Did you manage to get permission to come to see the game?" The Gryffindor, in street clothes, still sporting a red and black letterman jacket showing off her pride. She nudged her knee "Be a shame if you missed it."

"Ugh, yes, I did. Perry and Laf are going to pick me up at the station." She scooted inside more as the other two redheads of the group joined in on her side of the carriage, followed by Kirsch. It was a tight squeeze but not something they had not gone through before. 

"Pick her up? Where?" The most prominent fellow of their friend group nearly hit his head on the top of the cart as he closed the door behind himself. He settled in, his knees managing to touch all of the redheads at once.

Laf grabbed her knee too tight in a squeeze. "She's coming to the game." Their teeth on full display as the carriage rocked in radiating excitement from the combination of Laf and Kirsch alone.

"Oh, sweet lil hottie! WHOO!" He pumped his fists, nearly hitting Danny in the process.

Perry leaned over to look at her "That's right, I was asking, can you return to Hogwarts afterward dearie?"

"No," She tried not to let the disappointment show too much "the next train won't come till we're due back here."

"Where are you going to stay then?" She pondered, fingers tapped together "We don't have a spare room, but Laf has a futon that they keep over, I'm sure you can use that. I do love slumber parties."

She might have been pretty oblivious to a lot, but the too-wide grin and small shake of Perry's partner's face said, 'I love ya but don't.'

She took the hint, but Kirsch's went wide with opportunity "She can slumber at my place. My bed has always got room for-"

The group collectively yelled, "Shut up, Kirsch!"

He pouted in good nature and crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled: "Listen, it's cold out, I'm providing body heat."

Danny patted the small space between his head and the top of the carriage "Sure you are. Besides, I actually have a room and a bed Laur can stay in."

"Guys, it's fine." The blond huffed, cozying back in her seat. Being small did have its advantages at times. "I have an actual house, you know, with my own bed. And before you even say it, I'll be alone for a week! Plenty of time and boredom to get my homework done and start fresh for the new semester."

Silence fell through. Clearly still some argument in the air, but LaFontaine was the first to let her off the hook. Whether it was for selfish reasons or not, she could not be sure but was grateful for. "Well, we're glad you're coming. It's going to be great."

"Merlin's entire dick and balls, yea!" He chuckled, watching the glare from both Danny and Perr get directed at him "Cludley's are going to rock this year!"

"In your dreams!" Laura countered.

"Wanna bet?" His eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively.

They continued on like that for the next half hour. Making the stupid bets. Suffice to say, if the Harpies lost a single game this season, Laura was going to be losing some severe house points for Hufflepuff. She was confident in her team. She doubted she'd have to actually spend a night in the girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. The thestral driven cart pulled them to the train station. She said her goodbyes there. She could have stayed longer chatting with them, but, thankfully, they were looking to get good seats on the train for their rather large group. Apparently, Sara Jane, an older Ravenclaw girl that Kirsch had a fancy for, would be joining them as well for the trip and for the Quidditch match.

And as sad as it was to see them go, she had an anxious heartbeat to follow. She hopped into the coach and waited with clenched fingers in her sweatshirt, fiddling with her wand.  
Without her friends' distraction for the ride back, it felt like it took much longer. She knew she still had time to spare before noon. It did not stop her from half jogging back into the now empty halls of the castle. She dropped the act once she was in the isolated, winding stairs of the Owlery. She nearly slipped going up the stairs two at a time. She righted herself on the rail. 

Laura was not sure whether she should be glad or disappointed that Carmilla was not there yet.

She found the blankets and basket she had put down the night before. The basket was closed and filled with warm apple cider, sandwiches, and bacon. She had packed some sweet treats she had saved throughout her purchases from the train trolley and Hogsmeade trips. One of the only purchases she tended to splurge on.

The Hufflepuff spread out one of the yellow and black blankets on the cobblestone floor. Many of the owls had been taken by their owners back home, so only a few owls remained nestled up in the rafters. Her own owl, LeFanu, was on her way with a note to her father explaining what her holidays' plans would be without him. They had not ever spent the holidays separately, which he was crazy about, but understood. In the best way, he understood.

It was cold up here. It was not anything a warming charm could not fix. Laura sat cross-legged on the blankets and waited.

 _For a while_.


	2. The Afternoon

She was not sure of how much time had passed. _It had to be in the realm of well over an hour._ She was getting anxious. _She should have been there by now. Unless Carmilla had meant for them to meet somewhere else? Perhaps she had not wanted to have lunch here._ Figuring that might be the case, she got up, folded the blankets, placed them on top of the basket, and shoved it into a corner, hoping that no one would disturb it. It was just food and drinks that could be found all over the castle in a much larger quantity. Some would-be thief would be some major levels of jerky. 

She went down the stairs once more, first stop in the Great Hall, the entrance to the castle, and just outside. No sign of that wavy black hair. She doubted she would be there, but she double-checked the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms. _Maybe she had not seen her and went to see if she’d come out of the dorms._

No such luck.

Every new spot she could not find her was making her both anxious and upset. _Had she just flaked out on her? Or worse, had this been some elaborate scheme? One last FU Hollis?_ She had checked, the library, the Great Hall, again, the Owlery, and the Lake. When she came back in, out of the snow, back into the castle, she was fed up. _If this was some game, she was not going to take it lightly. Laura was going to find her and pay her back._

_How to pay her back?_ She was not too sure on that part, but the finding of one Carmilla Karnstein. Well, she was a Hufflepuff after all. With her investigative goggles on, she was on a mission. She did not have any of her friends around, _not that she wanted anyone to know about this_. But she knew that a few Ravenclaws must still be in the castle and she had an idea.

She shook off the snow and made way for the Ravenclaw tower.

She did not come up this far into the castle too often. Only a few select classes had her travel to this end of the castle. Much more hardcore, elective studies like Runes were taught up here, and Lafontaine was much more willing to come downstairs to study with them in the library or the Hufflepuff common room. 

To her delight, when she corrected a turn that the Moving Stairs had forced her to make on the way up, she spotted a Ravenclaw making their way back from the dorms. Looking down the stairs, she could see more students, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors returning from lunch as well. She absolutely did not want to try to convince a group to let her into the tower. She might be mortified if they rejected her. One person, _she could handle_.

She jogged up, recognizing the taller student. He had short, black hair, a year or two her senior. He worked as an assistant in the library from time to time with a Muggleborn heritage “JP! Hey, good to see you!” She caught up to him, on the spiral staircase, then matched his stride.

His eyebrow quirked up some “Good afternoon Ms. Hollis. Can I help you?”

She nodded, having to tilt her head up to him. She was just glad he was so polite, “Actually, yes. You see, Lafontaine left a present for Christmas in their room. They just noticed when they were getting on the train. So they were hoping I could go grab it an owl it back for them.”

He read her. Perhaps he could tell she was lying, or really did believe it, but ultimately did not seem to care one way or another “Alright, I’ll get you in. However, I’m not getting involved once you’re inside.”

“It’ll be like I was never there,” Laura promised as she nearly bumped into the statue in front of the door.

“I’m sure.” He looked up to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, waiting for a moment.

It looked down upon them before it’s stone lips began to move “What kind of room can you eat?”

Laura was puzzled about the question in an instant. Her initial guess might have been a room made of candy. A second, a bit more clever one that she nearly voiced was a gingerbread room. _Perhaps the statue had a holiday spirit._

It did not, as JP answered correctly, “A mushroom.”

It nodded satisfactorily, “Enter.”

The double doors opened behind it, and they stepped through the threshold. 

The Hufflepuff nodded to the older student, “Thanks, I’ll be out of here, quick!” She turned and made her way to the stairs, up the girl’s side of the dorms.

He waved pleasantly to her but said nothing back.

  
She traveled up the first flight of stairs, checking each room to see if anyone was inside quickly. She did not have much time until the other Ravenclaw girls would make their way up here, and talking her way out of it would get a lot tricker. No one was present in their rooms, including Carmilla. Trying to find out which bed was hers would take a lot more of a throughout investigation and she could swear she could hear the sounds of more people entering the common room below.

Without much thought, she fingered the wand in her pocket, “Accio, Carmilla’s beanie.” The hat came fluttering down the stairs. She dashed for the stairs and guessed a room. She could not think of something else that the other girl might have in her room and not on her person. One quick look about the room was not very helpful either. Class books stacked up on chests and nightstands by their beds. Some clothes were strewn about. _So typical_. Without much more to go on and footsteps approaching, she turned out the door as casually as she could. 

The two girls coming up did not seem to pay her any mind, and the staircase was large enough that three people did not have to wait to pass each other awkwardly. As she approached the bottom floor, she shoved the white beanie onto her head in hopes of looking less conspicuous. Maybe even less recognizable. 

_Yup. Totally her plan_.

She kept her eyes on the front door once she hit the bottom of the stairs. She was relieved to see from her perennials, she was not the only non-Ravenclaw in the common room. That relaxed her but did not deter her steps from moving as fast as she could. She did not stop until she was down the tower. She took a breath to steady herself. Her heart was beating too rapidly, and her head was a little fuzzy from going down the stairs too fast.

Laura braced her hand on a nearby wall. She took a few deep breaths. Deep breaths were all she needed. 

“Hollis?”

The name had her spin. Curly, black hair filled her vision for a moment. When it straightened out, she recognized the girl approaching her “Mel?”

The Gryffindor girl was in tow with a Ravenclaw girl, _Jane? Emma?_ She was not entirely sure. The dark-skinned girl was never about the touchy-feely, so when she felt her large, steady hand on her side, she knew she must not look too swell “Hollis?” Mel repeated, “Are you okay?”

She took in one more breath, feeling the wooziness leave her for the moment “Yea, took the stairs a little too quick. I’ll be fine.” She relinquished her hand from the wall, finding her natural footing.

“Are you sure, darling?” The Ravenclaw girl joined Mel’s right as she let her go “You needn’t a trip to Madam Pomfrey? We wouldn’t mind taking you?”

“No, I’m totally fine. Promise.” She cringed to ask. She almost didn’t. _Girl up already_ “By any chance, you haven’t seen Car- Karnstein around have you?”

The two girls looked between each other. Mel’s brows furrowed in worry at first, then in malicious joy “Oh boy, you and Karnstein at each other’s necks again? What did she do this time?”

“Nothing.” She lied. They did not believe her, “Well, something.” She conceded, “Have you seen her?” She crossed her arms, hoping they had any sort of a lead.

Mel shrugged, “Em? You see her this morning?”

_Was it Emma? Nope! Emily, that was it._ Emily pondered for the briefest moments “I don’t room with her. We’re not on the same floor either if I recall correctly. Though some of the girls at dinner last night. It could be about her. Said a student was going to be leaving for holiday half a day early. Something about an important family matter.”

Guilt rushed her. _She had been pissed. Thought that Carmilla was pulling some horrible prank. Here she was going on an investigative rampage for revenge. For what?_

**_To find her._ **

“Um, thanks for the info. I gotta get going.” She moved past the two witches. 

So her reasons had changed, but mission objection was still the same. Where to start? Laura rummaged her brain for ideas while she slowly traveled down the Moving Stairs. She tucked the beanie off her head. _If this hat had been in her room, chances were that the rest of her things were still here. That was a pretty good sign that she had not left Hogwarts entirely. Unless her mother had dragged her out without any of her things, Dumbledore would never allow something like that to happen._ Right? 

_He would have to know something_. The Hufflepuff turned off the staircase on the third floor. The Headmaster’s tower was near here. She had never gone there without being escorted by a Professor and, at times, one of the groundskeepers. Approaching the gargoyle statue was not any less intimidating. She knew that a password was required to lower the stairs. Something made her doubt that the best unlocking charm she could muster would work.

So she raised her fist to the stonework and knocked politely “Professor? It’s Laura Hollis? Can I speak with you for a minute?” She waited a moment and shifted her weight back and forth uncomfortably “Please?”

_Did the Headmaster even allow students to speak with him out of the blue like this?_ She was just about to turn back the way she came when the shifting of stone caught her ear. The solid stone walls gave way, and the entrance was revealed. She looked at the ether side of the hall like something would pop out of the stonework to stop her.

When nothing did, the witch took hold of the handrail and went up. Dumbledore’s office was a large circular room. Many small tables had workbenches beside them, with mechanical and magic devices laid on them. The walls were covered with portraits of old Headmasters and Mistresses, in order of their days ruling over Hogwarts. Some took a particular interest in her, others chatted idly or remained statuesque in the frames. The Headmaster himself sat, not at the large, ever imposing desk in the center of the room, but at one of the small side tables. His hands dirty, fiddling with whatever strange contraption and puzzle piece of tools and vials he had before him. He did not immediately turn to face her upon her entry but still addressed her, “Ms. Hollis, it’s not often you visit my office willingly.” He turned around, swiveling in his seat to properly greet her, “Or at all in fact.”

His smile was genuine behind a well-trimmed, graying fast beard. His wand gestured a seat to move across from himself.

“Please, have a seat.”

She did so. Stunned into silence.

“What does bring you here?” He crossed his legs, one over the other.

The Hufflepuff, under the Headmaster’s gaze, swallowed roughly, “I don’t know if I’m allowed to ask?” She rubbed her hands together, more out of nerves than the cold “Carmilla Karnstein? She and I, we had plans today. Just lunch- She didn’t show. I heard a rumor that she maybe might have left early for the break? Because of something with her family? I just wanted to know if she was okay.”

Something ruminated in his eyes with a bit of a glint before he answered, “You are right. I cannot confirm nor deny this rumor.”

_Her heart sank._

“However, I can assure you that she will return before dinner this evening.” His cheerful smirk said everything and nothing all at once. She didn’t realize that he was a bit of a sadist. She also ruefully hoped he could not read minds “I am sure Ms. Karnstein can only profusely apologize when she returns. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

She had not realized that she had sunk into her chair with relief over the news. She reprimanded herself and straightened her posture “No, thank you so much, Professor.” She stood to leave, but Dumbledore caught her with a question.

“Ms. Hollis?” He waited for her eyes to settle onto him again, “Your potions? How do they find you? No side effects, I assume?”

She raised a brow at the question, “They’re good. No issues to speak of. Bit of a bad aftertaste. But that’s medicine for you.”

He hummed lightly in the back of his throat “Good. I’ll see you for dinner then.”

“See you at dinner Professor.” She left his chambers in better spirits then she had arrived, but there was still the manner that her hours of searching had come to an end. Now, she would just have to wait. _Again._

* * *

Her dark eyes did not flicker to her the entire time. Carmilla tried not looking back. 

_She had tried._

Her unforgiving eyes would sway without permission to her, doing anything to hope for a chance of recognition, of reconnection, of hope. She found nothing. Mattie tugged her arm and guided her out of the room “It’ll be alright, Kit. She will forgive you in time. Maman will see that once you’re out of Hogwarts. As if what color you wear in school has ever made a difference outside of it.” She chuckled once they were out the door and out of earshot, “They wear every color in Paris after all, darling.”

A coy, half unwanted smile found it’s way to her.

“That’s it wildcat. Now come along, or we’ll be late.” She took her sister’s hand, turned on her heel, and they vanished from the streets of London.


End file.
